Magic, Portals, and Azerath
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Really bad title. The story is much better than the horrible title. There arent any Starfire and Arella stories to my knowledge so i figured why not? Raven/Starfire friendship. Starfire/Arella friendship.


Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.

Starfire rubbed her head as she woke up. She looked around and saw the place where she was laying down was in ruins. For a moment, she couldn't remember what had happened. She tried to remember as she looked around for some clues. As she looked around, she saw the buildings were destroyed and the streets were deserted. All of a sudden, memories came flashing back to her.

_"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy had asked. Starfire shrugged. She knew that Raven was usually up and reading on the sofa by noon, but she was nowhere to be seen. The only other place Raven could be was in her room. And no one could ever go in there without her permission._

_ "Guys! Get to Raven's room, now!" They heard that order from Robin. Starfire and Beast Boy glanced at each other, worry and fear both in their eyes. The two ran into Raven's room and saw that Cyborg was already there._

_ "What's going on?" Beast Boy asked._

_ "Is Raven the okay?" Starfire was afraid of the answer._

_ "I don't think so. Her heart beat is slow and she slipped into a coma." Cyborg said sadly._

_ "That hit on the head last night when we were out battling Cinderblock must have done more than we thought." Robin sighed._

_ "She is not floating like she normally would be doing when she is healing." Starfire pointed out._

_ "Starfire's right!" Robin said. Beast Boy was trying to wake Raven up. He was yelling at her to open her eyes. For a moment, Raven did and sat up quickly. She chanted "Azerath metrion zinthos." Then, she layed back down, unconscious again._

_ "That was weird." Cyborg said. Just then, a portal opened up. Starfire, being the closest to it, was being sucked in. Robin quickly grabbed her hand. To his surprise, no one else or anything else wasn't getting sucked into the portal; only Starfire was. She screamed as half of her body was sucked into it. The suction was too strong and just like that, Starfire was gone. _

_ Starfire was scared out of her mind. It was basically all white around her. Then, she felt something tugging at her foot. When she looked down, she saw it was a couple of those fire things from when The End was a possibility. Starfire didn't know what to do, so she just flew in a straight line, trying to get away from them. She was too freaked out to use her starbolts. All she could do was fly. She didn't know why this white space didn't end and she didn't know why it was here. _

_ Eventually, there was an end to the portal and she fell head first onto the pavement and the portal closed behind her. Then, Starfire's world went black._

Starfire remembered. As she thought this through, the only logical idea she could come up with to how she got here was Raven. When she said her famous words, she must have opened the portal and Starfire was sucked into it. "Where am I?" She said as she found her voice. She began to stand up. She began to feel dizzy and immediately put her hand to her head. Once she retained her balance, she began looking around again. She immediately knew this wasn't Earth or Tamaran or many of the other planets she had been to. Just as she was thinking, a white dove flew onto what looked like to be a branch of a dead tree. She looked at it and tilted her head in confusion. She reached her hand out to touch it, but then it started to fly away. With nothing better to do, Starfire followed the mysterious white dove. She was naturally curious so she needed to know why there was only one dove in this deserted place. She saw the dove stopped on a balcony. Starfire stared up at it. After about a minute when the dove didn't move, Starfire decided to fly up to the balcony where the bird was. The bird tilted its head and flew into the building. Starfire flew into the building. It was the only building that wasn't destroyed.

When she was inside the building, she noticed its wonderful architecture, despite the dusty and horrible condition it was in. Starfire was busy looking around she didn't hear the footsteps that followed her. A hand fell on her shoulder. Starfire screamed as she felt the sudden pressure on her shoulder. She immediately broke from its grasp, flew up in the air, and turned around and prepared to throw a starbolt. Her eyes glowed a bright green because of the adrenaline rush. The person who had put the hand on her became frightened and backed away a bit. Starfire saw this and immediately extinguished her starbolts and flew down to the floor. "I am sorry about that. I was startled." She stepped forward to the frightened woman. "I am Starfire." She smiled. The woman stepped forward out of the shadows so the sun showed her features. She was a slim woman, but by the looks of it, she was in her mid to late thirties. She wore a white cloak and her hair peaked out of it and it was long and violet.

"I am Arella." She said. She held out her hand for Starfire to shake. Starfire took her hand and shook it.

"It is very nice to meet you Arella." She smiled at the woman. She didn't smile back though. She seemed a bit sad. "I am confused to my location. Where am I?" Starfire asked.

"You're in Azerath." Arella said. Starfire gasped.

"Raven must have opened the portal to here." Starfire whispered to herself.

"Raven?" Arella said and walked a bit closer to the red head.

"Raven is my best friend and she was unconscious and accidently sent me here I think." Starfire said.

"Tell me, is Raven doing okay?"

"She was before last night. She slipped into a coma over night I believe. She was hit in the head with a brick while we were out doing the crime fighting." She paused. "Do you know Raven?"

"Yes I do. I am her mother." Arella said. Starfire gasped and began clapping her hands together.

"You are Raven's mother! This is even more pleasing! Maybe you can help me by sending me back to Earth where my friends are."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. I can't send you back." Arella admitted.

"Oh. Well maybe you can still be of assistance?"

"Maybe I can." Arella said. "You don't look like you're from Earth."

"That is because I am not. I am from the planet Tamaran but currently I reside in Titan's tower on the planet of Earth." She explained. Arella nodded. "Why does this place seem deserted? I did not see any one except for you and those doves."

"Trigon destroyed Azerath a couple of years ago. I'm the only one left."

"Oh that is most horrible!" Starfire said. Arella was surprised when the teenager hugged her. Arella was surprised at the girl's strength. Eventually, Starfire let go and Arella was able to breathe again. "Raven told me that she was half demon and half human. So does this mean you are from the planet Earth?"

"Yes I am. I grew up there." Arella said. "I haven't been on Earth in years. There's no way for me to get back."

"Oh, you must be awfully lonely."

"I am." Arella said. "I haven't spoken to anyone in a long time." Starfire began to feel bad for Raven's mother. She didn't know why she was even here to begin with. Raven told Starfire a bit about her past, but she was still very secretive.

"I think we must find a way to get back to Earth." Starfire stated.

"We?" Arella said. Starfire wondered if this woman felt anything but sorrow.

"Yes. You would like to come back to Earth, correct?"

"No." Arella said.

"Oh." Starfire said, a hint of disappointment in her face. "Can you still be of assistance?"

"The only thing I can do is point you in the direction of the old library." Arella said.

"Okay. Where is it?" Starfire asked.

"When you walk out here," Arella started and the two were outside on the balcony, "Take a left and keep going until there is a fork in the road."

"Excuse my interruption, but why is there an eating utensil on the road?" Arella shook her head. This girl must really be from another planet.

"There isn't a fork. It's a saying that means the road splits up." Starfire nodded, understanding what the woman said.

"Please continue."

"When the road splits up, take a right and keep going until you see a tall, wide building. It will be on your left. It's the only one on that road that has two big wooden doors."

"Thank you. But you do not wish to come with me?"

"I'm okay staying here in Azerath. Now go, you're wasting time." Starfire nodded and said goodbye. Arella turned around and went back in the building shaking her head. She turned around and saw that Starfire had flown off. She didn't know how this girl could be so happy in the situation she was in. Raven sent her here by accident and Starfire is happy in another dimension with no way to get back because Raven is in a coma and she probably can't come get her anytime soon. Arella sighed and watched the doves fly around the building. Why was this girl so optimistic? She thought Starfire should just give up and wait for Raven to come get her. Arella doubted she would because Raven never offered to take _her_ back to Earth.

Starfire stopped in front of the large building which was the library. She began looking around and flying to high shelves in search of spell books. When Starfire opened one of the books, she realized this language was foreign to her. She tossed that one aside and looked for books that were written in English, Japanese, or Tamaranian. She doubted the last one, but she was in another dimension so she doubted they would have any books in languages she knew. However, this didn't stop the princess as she still looked for books.

After what seemed like hours, she finally found something in her native language. She was skeptical at first when she saw the very familiar letters and signs, but as she began reading it, she realized it was in Tamaranian. She wondered what a book in her language was doing here, but she didn't really care at the moment. She was just happy she found something that might be able to help her. Looking at the book, she realized it translated Tamaranian to the other language the other books were in. She decided to read this book to learn this language. After all, her people were very fast learners when it came to things.

Starfire woke up with her head using the book for a pillow. She wiped away the sleep from her eyes and glanced at the windows which showed that the sun had just come up. Starfire realized she must have been here longer than she thought. She remembered she finished the book though and now she realized she understood some of the language the people of Azerath had once used before they were killed off.

It was around midday and Arella decided she would go check up on the only other person on Azerath, even if she was strange. When she opened the doors to the library, she saw the girl surrounded by spell books. "How's the search going?" A small gasp of surprise left Starfire's lips and she turned around and saw Arella.

"Greetings Arella! The search is going not as well as I hoped, but I am still looking." She smiled up at her. Arella sat down next to the red head and looked over her shoulder as she was reading the book.

"I don't think that one's going to have anything you're looking for." Starfire smiled and pointed to a stack of books.

"Will any of those be full of use?" Arella looked at the titles of the books and shook her head.

"I don't think so." She said and began looking and the table of contents. "I think you're wating your time. There aren't any books that can help you."

"Then why did you send me here?" Starfire asked.

"To give you hope. I didn't realize you would take this so seriously. The only person I know that can travel from dimension to dimension is my daughter and of course her father can."

"So you sent me here for no reason? Is this entertainment for you? Do you think I want to be here?" Starfire yelled. Arella backed away from her as she saw her eyes glowing a bright green. Starfire saw the fear in her eyes and her eyes turned back to normal. "I am sorry. Forgive me." Starfire went back to the books.

"Why don't you just give up? I just told you there's really no way to get back. I've tried before."

"I do not give up so easily." Starfire said as she began walking towards the back of the library. "I have been looking in the wrong places. I believe I must search for the books that contain the dark magic." She felt a hand grab her arm.

"Don't get involved with dark magic. It's dangerous."

"I understand." Starfire said. "But I must try something. I do not belong here." Arella nodded and understood. She decided to help her daughter's friend get back home.

It had been days since Starfire had been sent here. Did her friends know where she was? She tried using her communicator but it obviously didn't work because Azerath was in another dimension. Starfire had given up. None of the books were of use. She decided just to wait and see if her friends, preferably Raven, could find her. Arella prepared her some dinner which Starfire took graciously. She missed her friends and her home at Titan's tower. She wanted to get back. Arella felt bad for the girl because she knew what it was like to be stuck in a different dimension. She knew the realization was hitting the young girl. She knew that Starfire was beginning to lose some hope. "How did you end up in this place?" Starfire asked Arella. She wasn't really expecting such a question. However, she would keep it simple and answer it truthfully.

"I joined a cult, became the bride of Trigon, I was sent here to protect Raven from him and so that she would be cared for properly. I haven't been to Earth since I was about your age." Arella said. She didn't want the girl to get too freaked out about her past.

"But why would you join a cult?"

"I honestly don't know why." Arella knew why, she just didn't want to tell Starfire. Starfire nodded and continued to eat her dinner.

"Do you miss Raven?" Arella didn't really know how to answer this one. Did she miss her daughter? They were never really close to begin with. Her daughter kind of did scare her because she was half demon.

"Not particularly. We were never close." Starfire nodded. She felt bad for Raven though. Her own mother didn't seem to care for her much. "Do you miss your parents at all?"

"They are deceased. But no, I do not seem to miss them too much after what they did to my sister and me." Starfire's eyes shot open. She didn't mean to say the last part.

"What did they do?"

"They sold us into slavery to a horrible race of another planet because they did not want to drag the war on. These starbolts are not native to my people."

"You and your sister were experimented on I presume?"

"Yes we were. I do not really wish to talk about this further." Arella understood where this girl was coming from. She hated talking about her past as well.

Starfire had to get out of Azerath. She needed to see her friends again. She went back to the library and stayed there for hours upon hours to try and find something she could use. The library was a huge place so she knew that there were more places she could look for a spell or something to open a portal to Earth. Starfire began reading one of the books. It was a waste of time like usual. She sighed and then a thought came to her. She flew back to the balcony Arella seemed to spend all of her time on. "Arella!" Starfire shouted to her. She descended from the air and stood next to Arella.

"What is it?" She asked as she fed the doves.

"Did Raven have a room here or a place where she stayed while she lived here with you?" Starfire asked.

"Yes she did. But I don't see how this will help your situation."

"Please, where did she stay?" Starfire asked anxiously.

"She didn't stay with me. She lived with the monks. I never saw her room, but the place where she stayed is near the library."

"Is it that rather large building that is missing the roof and looks as if it was locked up?"

"That's the one." Arella said and turned around so that her back was to Starfire.

"I thank you, Arella." Starfire said and then flew away to her destination. The blood red sky was growing dark, which meant the sun was setting, or, whatever they called the yellowish ball in the sky here. Starfire began looking in the building for a room that would look like Raven's. However, they all seemed the same but one of them was destroyed more than the others. She figured that this was where Raven stayed. There wasn't much of anything here. Everything was destroyed. However, in the far corner, Starfire saw a thick magic book. She opened it up and it held many spells. Starfire felt as if she could scream and jump for joy, but that would just delay her from reading this book. Starfire found the section "portals" in the book. She read about how to open a portal and how to direct a portal. She searched Raven's room for special candles and to her surprise, she found some. This was all she needed to open a portal? Seemed simple enough. However, the book explained its dangers and if the ceremony is performed wrong, she would end up dead or lost forever between dimensions. Starfire decided to give it a try. What was there to lose? Besides, Raven taught her all about dark magic and its tricks so she carefully analyzed the directions. There were no tricks or loopholes. Starfire was so excited because she knew she would be going home shortly, maybe even that night!

Starfire flew back to the balcony and entered the building Arella let her stay in with her. She placed the candles exactly how the book said to. She lit each candle carefully. She sat in the middle of the candles and began chanting, with the book in her lap. She chanted Raven's famous words and then she opened her eyes. Where was the portal? Starfire was confused because there was nothing there. All of a sudden, the candles blew out. A portal opened up to Earth. Starfire was confused because it wasn't sucking her into it unlike last time when the portal Raven opened up sucked her into the portal against her will. "Arella! Arella! I did it! I got the portal to open up!" Arella came rushing into the room and gazed at it.

"How did- I've tried almost everything possible…"

"I got it from Raven's old place, the book I mean, and now I can go home!" She hugged Arella, book still in her hand. "Would you like to come back to Earth with me?" Arella didn't know what to say. She was shocked. Her own daughter, Raven, never offered her to come back to Earth. Now that Trigon was destroyed, part of her knew it was safe to go back, but part of her told her it would be a mistake.

"The cult I joined…what if they're looking for me? I'm safer here."

"I do not think so. I believe you should come back with me. My friends and I will make sure the cult will not come back for you."

"I don't know if I'm ready to go back…" Arella said.

"Please come back. I do not want you to stay here forever, all alone." She pleaded. Arella just turned her back to her, not saying anything. Starfire sighed. "I think you for your assistance. I hope I will see you again." She began walking into the portal, knowing the risks it held. She felt that hand on her shoulder again. She smiled to herself this time.

"Maybe…I can go back to Earth. I can always come back here to Azerath if I want to." Starfire nodded and the two held hands and stepped through the portal. Starfire still held the book and clutched it to her chest. She read that she needed to hold onto the book or else the portal would close and she would be stuck inside forever. Arella screamed because this white portal between dimensions was extremely scary to her. She didn't remember it like this last time. She couldn't fly so she felt herself falling a bit, but Starfire held the woman's hand tighter and flew so fast through the portal. Arella looked down and saw those weird flame people, as her daughter used to call him, reaching for them.

"Do not worry, you will be okay." Starfire smiled down at her and began to fly faster. Eventually, the two fell onto the ground. Starfire opened her eyes and saw that she and Arella were in her room! The welcoming purple and pink surrounded Starfire. "Arella! We have done it!" She said and hugged the older woman. This time, Arella hugged her back.

"Thank you for taking me back home."

"You are welcome." Starfire said and they broke the hug. "Come, I wish for you to meet the rest of the Titans!" She took Arella's hand and dragged her around the tower and shouted for Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin. "Where are they?" She asked herself. Finally, she led Arella onto the roof. Starfire heard voices coming from there. Arella was nervous to see her daughter. She knew that she wasn't mother of the year and she shouldn't have abandoned Raven when she needed help right before Trigon almost took over the Earth. She regretted not comforting her. However, she never comforted Raven before. She never really told Raven that she loved her and she never really showed affection towards the girl.

Arguing was heard on the roof. Three boys were yelling at someone. Starfire wondered who they could possibly be yelling at. At first, she assumed it was Beast Boy, but after she heard his voice agreeing with Robin and Cyborg, she knew he wasn't at fault. "Raven, it's been weeks! Figure out where Starfire is." Robin said quite rudely to Raven.

"I'm trying. I don't know what happened." Raven said.

"You already told us that!" Cyborg yelled.

"Friends! Please, do not harm Raven! I am back." Starfire said. The three boys ran over to her to give her a big hug. Beast Boy jumped into her arms as a kitten and Cyborg wrapped an arm around her. Robin embraced her and Beast Boy was getting squished. Eventually, Robin let go and Beast Boy turned back into human form.

"Where did you go, Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Raven accidently sent me to Azerath. It took me a long time to figure out how to get back, but now I am back home! And I could not have done this without my new friend, Arella." The titans looked at the woman behind Starfire. The boys had to admit; she was hot. Except Robin because he was afraid Starfire would find out. Raven gasped at the sight of her mother. Why was she here?

"Starfire, why did you bring her back with you?" Raven stepped forward so that she was closer to the rest of them.

"She wished to return back here to her home so I helped her." Starfire continued to tell the rest of the story and how she managed to open up a portal.

"Opening a portal is dangerous. Arella, why didn't you stop her?" Raven asked and became angry.

"Raven, please! Your mother had nothing to do with it. It was my idea." Starfire exclaimed.

"Sorry." Raven said, knowing that she let her emotions take over. "Mother, what made you decide to come back to Earth?"

"I was getting lonely. I was the only person left." Arella stepped closer to her daughter. "And Raven, I missed you; my daughter." She put her hand on Raven's cheek. She was somewhat telling the truth. She was lonely and the only person left, but she didn't really miss Raven too much.

"You're lying." Raven slapped her mother's hand off of her cheek. "You didn't miss me. You were just lonely."

"You didn't miss me either, Raven. In fact, it seems as if you want to get rid of me. You never offered to bring me back to the planet and dimension where I was born." She stated calmly. Raven didn't know what to say. There was a pause for about a minute. The rest of the Titans didn't know what to do or what to say. Beast Boy stood there, staring at Arella and then at Raven just waiting for them to say something. Cyborg did the same. Robin was pondering about the past events and Starfire was watching both of them. She didn't know what side to take.

"I can't miss someone that doesn't love me or even like me." Raven said rather darkly.

"It's hard for me, Raven."

"Enlighten me." Raven said as she crossed her arms.

"It's hard to love an unwanted child. It's even harder to love a child who is half demon." Those words hurt Raven. It was as if she was just stabbed in the heart and the sword was twisted a couple of times. Raven walked off of the roof as quickly as she could, pushing past everyone.

"How could you?" Starfire snapped. The boys were shocked that Starfire could sound that cruel. Beast Boy started to say "Oooo," but Cyborg slapped the back of his head. Starfire pushed Arella out of her way, even though it wasn't necessary to do so.

Starfire knocked on the door of Raven's room. "Raven, may I enter?"

"No." Came the muffled reply.

"Raven, I am sorry." Starfire heard footsteps and then the door slid open.

"Why are you sorry?" Raven sniffed. Her eyes were red from crying.

"I am sorry that I brought Arella back to Earth with me. I should not have done this. That is why I apologize. She seemed nice to me and maybe a bit troubled, but nice. However, I now know why you never brought her back to Earth."

"It's okay Starfire. It's not your fault. You didn't know. It was nice of you to bring her back. I just hope she moves far away from here." Raven said. "Having no one to love you is difficult, but I have been getting by."

"I love you like a sister, Raven. So does Cyborg and Robin. Beast Boy might love you differently though." Understanding what Starfire was implying, Raven playfully punched the girl on the arm. That was a mistake because Starfire punched her back but her punch was much stronger because of her alien strength. "Why did you send me to Azerath?"

"I honestly don't know. It was an accident. Maybe I wanted you to go there. I really don't know."

"That is okay." Starfire smiled. She hugged Raven, giving her comfort and a shoulder to cry on. Starfire decided that she was not going to trust anybody based on who they are. She decided to learn what the person in and not to be naïve when it came to people. Raven's mother seemed like a quiet, nice, and maybe a bit troubled but she learned that she did not love her own daughter. And for a mother not to love her own daughter makes the mother a bad person, especially when her daughter is the best friend out there that Starfire could ask for.

**Well the ending wasn't that great. I probably should have made Raven confront her mother and tell her to leave, but you can pretend that happened after this. Review? XD**


End file.
